


A Commander's Pride

by risquetendencies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, bottom!Erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/pseuds/risquetendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm only saying that it's not a small thing for a man to be in this position - don't rush it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Commander's Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zemira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zemira/gifts).



"What, you're already giving up?"

Bluntly, a hand fondled between his thighs, gripping at his blood-heavy sac and weighing it. Unable to entirely resist, the blond released a soft grunt of approval. Contrary to what he'd opined before, those fingers, with all their well-honed strength, were beginning to feel very welcome around his sensitive flesh. Even when they were squeezing to the point where the pleasure began to fringe upon discomfort.

"No, they don't seem to have shriveled up suddenly," Levi stated drolly. "Cut the bullshit and start explaining yourself, Erwin. But fast, or I'll just start without you whether you really want it or not."

"I'm only saying that it's not a small thing for a man to be in this position - don't rush it."

"This is rich." A brusque laugh trilled.

"So I should have held out for acknowledgement the hundreds of times that I've shoved your cock up my ass? ...If that's the case, then I'll be asking for a case of black tea each time you stick it in and I suppose a half case if you just watch me jerk it myself. Maybe the other way around since you seem to salivate more over the second." The raven raised an eyebrow to the sky, as if to further elucidate his indignation.

"How much for putting your mouth on it?" Erwin queried, one of his slightly-cracked smiles slipping through. Raising his upper half slightly, he twisted to stare the other on.

"More than you can afford. That's repulsive."

A firm plant of Levi's palms to his shoulders and his face once more became stifled by the pillow. The commander didn't struggle this time, relishing the burn of his lungs as breath was subsequently denied to him, and the hands he could now feel shifting, beginning to open him up. It seemed that his partner truly wasn't kidding when he'd threatened to move ahead on his own; Erwin hadn't disbelieved him for a second. You could even say that was his plan.

After all, it _was_ a bit more thrilling than the scenario where he easily let himself be conquered.

The first probe felt the most foreign, the heat of his inner walls clashing with the cooled, slick quality of Levi's digits as he pushed two inside. He wiggled them in a knowing manner, pressing up against points that made the blond quiver from anticipation; each nudge sent a small frisson of pleasure cascading up his spine that promised more to come.

Feeling the raven's skill, it brought to mind erotic recollections of Levi crouched backward over his hips, impatiently readying himself to fuck. So many times had Erwin witnessed that show that even the subtlest of muscle twitches as the other stretched himself out was cataloged firmly into his memory. Being now in the opposite position, he headily wondered if this looked good on him, as well.

"You're thinking too damn hard."

A whisper knocked Erwin out of his dream-like state, and he was defenseless a moment later when teeth roughly serrated the tip of his ear. Buried knuckle deep within him, he felt two digits multiply to three. They rammed in none-too-kindly now, mercilessly gapping him open for play. Thanks to the stark change of tempo, he was unable to concentrate on much else other than the satisfying fullness. He released a low groan, letting his voice out with gusto. Overhead, the raven's breathing was harried, audibly ready to move on.

"Just do it now," he gritted, head having fought its way to the side to reclaim some air.

"...Finally, you say it. I'm only treating you like a princess this first time, remember that well. Oh, and," a solid slap was delivered to his rear, the sound ricocheting into the quiet of his bedchamber, " _good boy_ , Erwin. You're such a great guy for letting me fuck you up the ass."

He could positively imagine Levi's deadpan stare when he then called, "...Is that sufficient?"

"Yes."


End file.
